


the best day

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is one hundred percent sure the only reason they got out of the house on time is because of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best day

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has literally been sitting half-finished on my laptop for over a year, so I finally got around to cleaning it up and finishing it- hence why it's Skye and not Daisy. It's not entirely an au but it's obviously not canon-compliant which is why I tagged it as au (I'm still bitter Daisy isn't Philinda's. I'll always be bitter.). This is literally just pointless holiday fluff, so enjoy! Title inspired by the Taylor Swift song.

Phil is one hundred percent sure the only reason they got out of the house on time is because of his wife.

Sophia had refused to cooperate and get into the dress Melinda had picked out for her, simply because it wasn’t blue. She’d taken to only wearing that singular color since discovering it was her big sister’s favorite color, and it was endlessly frustrating to her parents. After nearly an hour Melinda had convinced their not-quite-four year old daughter to get dressed into her bright red dress by telling her Skye had been with them when she’d bought it, and finally they were ready to leave.

Skye and Trip had offered to host Christmas at their house this year, rather than letting her parents host, and they’d agreed with only slight hesitation. Josie, the newest addition to the family, had only been home for three weeks, but Skye had insisted they could handle it. Everyone had come over to Melinda and Phil’s for breakfast and presents, and Skye and Trip and their girls had spent the night, since it was easier than traveling with the baby.

Sophia entertains herself during the drive with the elephant Clint had given her for her birthday, singing under her breath as Phil drives, smiling at her through the rearview mirror. Melinda flicks through her phone, smirking slightly as it vibrates and she opens a text.

“Bobbi and Hunter decided to dress Luke up,” she says, tilting the phone towards him when he stops at a red light. He rolls his eyes at the picture of Luke dressed in a reindeer costume, a headband of plush antlers on his head.

“That poor kid,” he says, turning into Skye and Trip’s driveway and parking off to the side, leaving room for the two other cars that would be joining them later. Melinda unstrapped Sophia from her car seat while Phil grabbed the vegetable platter Skye had requested they bring, and followed his wife up the front steps. She didn’t even knock, just walked through the front door, setting Sophia down once the front door was firmly closed behind Phil.

“Skye!” Sophia shouts, running towards her sister when she walked into living room, scooping her up with a grin.

“Hey Soph,” Skye says, squeezing her tightly and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “You look _so_ pretty in this dress.”

“It isn’t blue though,” Sophia says with a disappointed sigh, and Skye laughs, tucking a few brown curls behind her ear.

“You look beautiful in every color,” Skye reminds her, tickling her before she sets her down, moving towards her parents. “I’m so happy you’re here Mom.”

“I told you we could have done dinner this year,” Melinda says, wrapping Skye in a hug, not letting her go immediately. “You have an infant and a toddler, you could have done Christmas next year.”

“Trip and I wanted to, and it’s easier not to travel much with Josie just yet,” Skye replies, stepping back and moving to Phil, kissing his cheek and wrapping him in a hug after he sets the vegetable platter down. “Hey Dad.”

“You look tired,” Phil says, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek when he releases her, frowning. Skye rolls her eyes, taking his hand away from her cheek and squeezing it before she pushes it away.

“I have two kids under the age of three and am cooking Christmas dinner for twelve people, Dad, of course I look tired,” she replies, turning at the sound of footsteps, face softening when Trip walks in, Josie in his arms and Ella, their eldest daughter, close on his heels.

“Grandpa!” Ella cries, leaving Trip in the dust as she runs to Phil, giggling when he scoops her up and kisses her cheek, her tiny arms around his neck.

“You look so pretty sweetheart,” he said, settling her on his hip and admiring her green dress. “Were you helping your dad with your little sister?”

Ella nods and Skye moves forward, kissing her cheek as she brushes lint off her dress.

“She’s the best big sister in the whole world,” she replies, and Sophia shakes her head vigorously.

“No _you’re_ the best big sister in the whole world,” she disagrees, and Trip laughs from where he’s handing Josie over to Melinda.

“They’re both the best big sisters in the whole world. Must be in the genes,” he says, bending down to fistbump with Sophia, who giggles before she launches herself at him in a hug.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Melinda replies, smiling down at Josie, who was happily ensconced in her arms. Phil rolls his eyes, setting Ella down and moving closer to his wife.

“Give me my granddaughter, go help our daughter in the kitchen,” he says, taking Josie from Melinda and cradling her to his chest, adjusting the sock threatening to slip off her foot. Melinda leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling up at him, before letting Skye tug her into the kitchen.

“Have either of you slept at all in the last three weeks?” Phil asked Trip as they followed Sophia and Ella to the living room, where Ella promptly brought out a selection of dolls and the girls set to playing as Phil and Trip settled on the couch.

“It feels like we’ve gotten more sleep than with El, but still not a lot,” Trip answers, sagging into the sofa and rubbing a hand over his face. “Josie’s a pretty good sleeper though, and Ella’s been a trooper. She likes to sleep with us a lot, though. She hasn’t really gravitated towards the toddler bed yet.”

“Sophia didn’t like the bed at first either,” Phil replies, eyes flicking to where his daughter was brushing out a Barbie doll’s hair. “We just had to be a little firmer about not letting her sleep with us, which did the trick.”

“We’ll give it a try, thanks,” Trip says, smiling. There’s a knock on the door and he gets up; from the noise at the door, Fitz and Simmons have arrived. A few moments later, Fitz appeared with their daughter Peggy holding tightly to his hand. Once she saw Sophia and Ella she let go, falling into their game easily as Fitz was greeted by Phil.

“Merry Christmas, Fitz,” Phil says, standing to hug him.

“Everyone have a relaxing afternoon?” Fitz asked, returning the hug, being careful not to disturb Josie, who was starting to drowse.

“We got Sophia to take a nap, managed to clean all the wrapping paper off the carpet,” Phil answered, looking up at the sound of footsteps, smiling when Jemma entered the room. “Hey Jemma.”

“Hello Coulson,” she replies, leaning down to kiss his cheek and run a hand over Josie’s head. “You look quite comfortable.”

“There are very few things that could get me to move right now,” he answers honestly and she smiles before moving to hug Trip in greeting.

“Grandpa, play!” Peggy called from where the girls were sitting, and Phil sighed.

“And of course, that’s one of them,” he says, and Jemma gladly takes Josie from him before he settles on the floor with the girls. They immediately bring him into their game, giving him the only male doll in the bunch and thoroughly explaining the plot of their game.

Phil was so involved in the game, he didn’t notice the tiny body making its way towards him (with the help of his father) until a tiny pair of hands gripped his suit jacket and wide blue eyes looked up at him.

“Luke!” Sophia cried excitedly, beaming at the toddler as Phil helped him into his lap, smiling up at Bobbi as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before she turned to help Hunter with the rest of their things. Luke smiled at Sophia as she handed him a doll, babbling softly and sitting back into Phil’s lap, cuddling into his chest as he watched the girls play happily.

“Uncle Nick is going to _love_ this,” Phil heard his daughter say from the background and he merely groaned quietly to himself, well aware he was most likely being filmed.

“I can still ground you,” he called over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around. “I don’t care if you’re thirty and a mother. I’ll ground you!”

“Very intimidating, coming from the man holding a Barbie,” Skye replied sarcastically, a smile clear in her voice. “Really, Dad, I’m shaking in my socks, truly.”

“You know what, young lady, watch that tone,” Phil said, adjusting Luke in his lap. “I am the director of a federal agency, thank you very much.”

“Yeah and Mom is still the boss of you,” she responds, and Phil doesn’t have a comeback for that.

“I’d really rather not sleep on the couch tonight,” Phil says instead, and Skye laughs as Sophia reaches over to pat him.

“You can sleep with me, Daddy,” she reassures him, and Phil smiles, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

“Thank you princess,” he says, and Sophie beams up at him, melting his heart. “You’re my favorite daughter.”

“I heard that!” Skye called from where she was setting the table, napkins in hand.

“You were supposed to!” Phil shouts back and Sophia giggles, covering her face in her hands as Phil winks at her. Peggy and Ella pull her back into the game after that, and Luke wiggles out of his lap and scoots over to sit next to the girls; Peggy lets him help her with her doll, and Phil stands, groaning under his breath as his knees crack.

“Aright there old man?” Hunter asks, before his eyes widen and his lips part before he scrambles to recover. “Which you are obviously not since you’re spry as a spring, right there boss man? Please don’t fire me, I have children to feed.”

“You have one child to feed,” Phil replies, raising an eyebrow and Hunter freezes before Bobbi sighs, shaking her head.

“Technically he’s got one and a half?” she answers, shrugging her shoulders and letting a hand drift to her midsection. “Baby number two is due in June.”

“Merry Christmas!” Lance interjects and Bobbi rolls her eyes as everyone moves to congratulate her; Phil hugs her tightly, rubbing her back as he tells her whatever accommodations she needed, they were hers. She thanked him, nose buried in his neck for a moment before she stepped away, letting Jemma nearly attack her in a hug.

“Another baby for you to spoil,” Melinda whispers as her arms wrap around Phil’s waist as she presses against his back, lips close to his ear as her chin rests on his shoulder.

“Oh, like you aren’t excited about more grandkids,” he teases her and she snorts, nose brushing against his jawline.

“You realize I only gave birth to two of the kids in this room, right?” she asks, and Phil scoffs.

“Semantics, Melinda,” he answers, and she shrugs, hands rubbing up and down his sides as they watch Skye go to hug Bobbi, talking excitedly with her and Jemma as Trip cradled Josie behind her, his smile at the taller blonde warm. “This is our family, regardless of blood or not. You know it’s so much more than that. We love them.”

“I know,” she murmurs quietly in response, leaving a soft kiss against his neck. “We should have another baby.”

Phil chokes, spluttering as Melinda hides her laughter in his shoulder blades.

“Dad, you okay over there?” Skye asks, eyebrows creased in concern. Phil nods, waving off her worry as he coughs, hitting his chest before he straightens, turning to look at her with wide eyes.

“Are you serious, Melinda?” he asks, and she shrugs, biting her lip.

“Kind of? Maybe? I don’t know. I miss being pregnant,” she answers quietly with a shrug, and Phil’s hands cup her jaw, tilting her face up to his so he can kiss her, stealing her breath.

“No harm in trying,” he answers, breathless, and she beams as his forehead touches hers, noses brushing.

“I love you,” Melinda whispers, lips moving against his, and he smiles, thumb brushing over the line of her jaw. His answer just before they’re drawn back into the family activities is simple; merely two words, but it’s enough.

“I know.”


End file.
